I Warned You
by mkhazuki
Summary: They told you not to sleep with your best friend, and they were probably right - but you cant help yourself.
1. Chapter 1

They always tell you that you shouldn't sleep with your best friend, and if you seriously think about it, maybe they're right. The chance of it ever going anywhere is slim to nothing, no matter how close you are with someone. There's a higher chance of it going downhill rather than any higher than it already was. When you're that close with someone, not in the metaphorical sense - literal sense, you cant help yourself. Words get thrown around that may or may not be meant, the touching leads to more and more of it, kisses get shared, and once all of that happens, its all left to instinct, not feeling. The heated pants, the drawn out moans, the reassuring shushing, all of that wasn't based on feeling, but on heat-of-the-moment based instinct.

Karkat should have listened to them, but the feeling of it all got the best of him. The story on how it actually happened could be classified as "cute" or even "sweet", but if Karkat seriously stopped to think about it, he wishes it didn't happen. It was the end of summer vacation, and everyone was about to start school again. Dave threw a party. No alcohol was involved, however nearing the end of the party, John and Karkat left early. They went back to Johns house, and they got a little too close for the "just friends" range. John took his time, he was gentle and didn't rush anything. Hell, the whole of it all lasted about 2 and a half hours. John spoke to him softly, kissed him like they've done it so many times before, however they never have. Karkat got lost in it all, and didn't realize his best friend was just wanting to get into his pants - or that's what he thinks at the moment.

John, on the other hand, cant stop thinking about it. The closeness, the way Karkat clung to him if he got too heated, the way Karkat said his name - all of it sent chills through him. John has been with a few people before, but the feeling was so incredibly different with Karkat. He felt loved, and wanted, not to mention each kiss that they shared through all of it made his heart stop. The only thing that bugged him was before they did anything, Karkat had said something about how they shouldn't do it again, and that they needed to remain best friends, which he had agreed to. That was the only thing he regretted, which was agreeing to not change thing. So whatever feeling John put into that night, it would mean absolutely nothing afterwards. He was right about it too, since right after they had finished finally, Karkat went home and John was left to clean everything up by himself. Which bugged him, of course. It bugged him a lot knowing Karkat seemed to just not even care about it.

Ever since they did that, Karkat noticed John stopped talking to him as much, and he was always staring off into space, not listening to anyone. John noticed Karkat was irritable, and he was getting incredibly snappy at everyone like he did before. He didn't like getting hugs, he didn't like it when anyone tried to ask him about when they did anything. In fact, he yelled at Jade when she simply asked what was wrong with him. They would argue a lot, too. They argued all of the time, about stupid things too. John laughed to loud, Karkat got annoyed, they started arguing. Karkat got rude with someone, John called him out of it, Karkat got offended, they argued.

Despite how much they argued, and how they were seeming to drift apart, they still would hang out together after school, help each other with their homework (Karkat sucked at English, John sucked with History), just like they always did. They promised to remain best friends, and they were both gladly hanging onto that. Even if John feels like Karkat hates him and Karkat feels like John is using him. Since John had his feelings for Karkat sealed away at this point, he agreed to go out with Roxy, and he seriously thought he was into her. However, Rose (being the wonderful lady she is) could see that John was trying to mask his feelings, and act like they weren't there at all. Karkat was left to believe that his suspicious were right, since John was conveying the impression all he wanted was the sex. Which he hated.

He knew that this school year was going to be a long one, just from all the drama that happened in the first week of school.


	2. Chapter 2

The air was humid, fog clouded up the dark grey roads that wrapped around Alternia Highschool, the not-so-famous highschool that was known for having good school lunches and a good education program, and thats about it. The sky was tenebrous, due to the unfairly early time the students were required to resuscitate form their much needed sluber. Drained strudents walked slowly and silently into the main doors of the school, walking directly to their class or to the commons, where they would sit and talk with their friends and eat the breakfast the school provided. Teachers roamed the half empty hallways with glares, making sure to keep all of the students in order. However, those same students were too tired to make any slick moves to skip class or to try and sneak out of school to skip the entire day; rather than just skipping the homeroom class, or course. The lights in the school were bright in the larger and more open areas, and more dimmed in the hallways. The classrooms were lined up in order of the type of class - e.g science classes were lined down one hall, and math classe were lined down the one opposite of the science rooms. Lockers were along the general hallways and the shortcut hallways, making access easier to your locker. The upstairs floor was mainly the elective classes, such as the marketing class or the design class. The gym was outside, its own large, two-story gym where the gym class was help, as well as the dance classes.

Karkat Vantas stood tall - even though he is shorter than the majority of other boys here, eyes tired however his mind was wide awake. It had been about two weeks since the whole "i slept with my best friend" thing happened, which also marked two weeks of John and Roxy being together, as well as the new girl Terezi joining the school. She was a blind troll, who was surprisingly cool and didnt seem interested in her grades as much as she wanted friends. She befriended Karkat almost instantaneiously, who was more than welcoming of her.. unique ways of showing friendship. Karkat had introduced her to Dave and all of his other friends, who took her in with open arms as well.

The red-blood looked around boredly, scanning over the commons to see if he should make an effort to go in there, squeeze to find a seat, and sit andtalk with his buddies. He saw Terezi and Dave standing next to a table, where John and Roxy were sitting. He decided to push away watever jealously bubbled up, and he made his way over, being greeted by Dave, which sparked Terezi's signiture, but sort of scary looking, smile.

"Good morning, Karkat. I take it you slept horribly." She remarks cheekily, which earned a laugh from both John and Roxy. "Anything interesting happen on your way to school this morning?" She asks, tilting her head.

"Are you implying that something should've happened to me on my way to school this morning?" Karkat asks, voice half-tired and grumpy sounding, as usual.

"Not at all. I'm just asking if anything interesting happened. Nothing ever does." She chuckled, and she stood by him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I got some business to take care of between Mrs. Chankley and I, so i had better get going. See ya'll at lunch." Dave announces, before turning on his heels and walking off. Terezi felt Karkat tense up, then relax again.

John gave Karkat a quick smile before he turned his head slightly to resume talking to Roxy, his arm draped lazily over her shoulders. Karkat rolled his eyes before turning, but he didnt start walking until he knew Terezi was holding his shirt like she usually did. The two trolls walked off to a seperate and smaller table, sitting down. However, Karkats eyes found their way back to John and Roxy; his chest tightening when he saw her go in for a kiss on his cheek, but he caught her lips instead. With that, he sighed out, and looked away.

"You know, i've been sensing some tension when you're around John and his girlfriend." Terezi speaks up, and Karkat raised an eyebrow.

"There is no tension. There isnt anything." He says. Terezi shook her head and sighed, patting his back.

"I can tell you're getting upset. But dont you think it would be better to, you know, talk about it? I mean, hell, i'm blind but even i can easily see when someone likes someone else." She says. Karkat felt his temper spike, but he swallowed down any negative words he had, and relaxed.

"I don't like to talk about it. But if you wont fucking blab your mouth, i guess i could tell you what happened." He says. She scooted closer, so she coul hear him better while Karkat spoke.

He began with the start of the story, explaining how they were best friends for a long time, that they did almost everyting together and things along those lines. Then he began explaining the party, and that they talked for a long time about things theyve never done and wanted to do. Some were more hard to get to, like go skydiving or tour the world, go on a cruise, things like that. Others were more.. intimate, like not being a virgin anymore, marriage, all of that. He wont on to explain that they went to Johns house, and they ended up having sex for a long time, before he started talking about all of his feelings, which got to him. Terezi got that he couldn't keep talking, and she just patted his head and pulled him into a hug.

"It's alright, Karkat. You don't have to keep talking." She says, and Karkat nodded, sniffling and wiping off his eyes.

"Thanks for listening. And dealing with my emotional mind-set and my crying." He shook his head. "I need to go. You know how to get to class, right?" He asks. When she nodded, he stood up, wiping his eyes again. "Ill see you at lunch, Terezi." He mumbled, before turning and jogging off to get to the bathrooms, so he could calm himelf down easier.

John noticed Karkat jogging out and rubbing his eyes, which struck a chord of worry inside of him. He stood up, but was hastily pulled back down by Roxy, a puzzled look on her face.

"What are you doing?" She asks. John looked back to her, and sighed, before he craned his neck to watch Karkat dissappear down a hallway. "John." She repeats.

"I wanted to go check on Karkat. I think he was crying." He says, and she nodded, but still held onto Johns arm.

"Hes fine. You said before he cries a lot anyway, didn't you?" She asks. JOhn nodded, and he looked down at the table. She used her index finger and turned Johns head to look back at her, flipping her light blonde hair from her face. "Don't get upset over it, John."

"You're right. I need to calm down. We should get going to class." He says, before they both stood up, walking hand-in-hand through the commons, and to the hallway so he could first take her to class.

A few hours roll by, and the students have woken up and began their usual chatty demenour as they began walking to the commons again for lunch. The lunches were broken up into 4 seperate groups. A, B, C, and D. John, Karkat, Roxy, Dave, Terezi, and Jade all had A lunch - and all of the other seniors and juniors took B and C lunches, while the sophomores and freshman had the D lunch, since there wasnt a lot of them. Karkat met up with Terezi after 4th period, and they both walked there together, much like they have been doing for the last week and a half. Dave walked behind John and Roxy with Jade, both pairs talking and smiling widely. Karkat looked to Terezi, and he cleared his throat.

"I'm uh, sorry you had to see me cry earlier. That wasn't planned." He says, and she grinned widely, nudging his shoulder.

"No way! Crying it norml, and if someone says you can't cry, punch them in their stomach and make them cry. Perfect justificstion for that situation, dont you think?" She says.

"Totally, Terezi. That is 100% perfect justification for someone saying i cant cry." He says, and he ruffled her hair, then put on his pokerface again.

They both made their way in line to wait to get their lunch, which they were all glad that their lunch period was an hour long. Since it usually took about 20 minutes to get your lunch. They chatted amongst themselves, before Karkat felt another hand on his shoulder, which wasnt Terezis smaller hand. He turned to see John, worry prominent in his eyes, which Karkat found himself staring into. His gaze adverted, and he looked ahead again.

"What do you want?" Karkat asks, trying to keep up the act that he doesn't need John, when both him and Terezi now know thats exactly what he wants in the first fucking place.

"To check on you. You looked like you were crying earlier, and i wasn't able to go see if you were okay then, so i guess i'm checking now." John says tacitly, in that same voice he used from before, back when they got a little too close.

"I'm fine. Yeah, i was crying, but its none of your fucking business-"

"Karkat." He was cut off by a warning, which came in the form of his name from Terezi. Karkat ook in a deep breath, and patted Johns arm.

"I'm just fine, John. Don't worry. Go back to Roxy, she looks like she can't stand to be without you for two god damned seconds." He says, before he moved ahead in line, Terezi - who held his shirt, following after him.

John turned around to look at Roxy, who waved and jogged back over to John, grabbing his hand. She pulled him back to their spot on the table, sitting down with him while they continued to eat the food they had already gotten. Terezi and Karkat continued to slowly move up in line, but they stayed quiet for the most part. She could easily tell John cared for Karkat, and she took it upon herself to try and get them to fucking make up already. It would take time, and a lot of effort, but she was definitely going to do it. No matter the cost!


	3. Chapter 3

Time goes by, classes end, and at around 2:10, the bell for school to end rings. Students gather their belongings, and rush to get out to the busses, since they don't wait long enough for any students to go by their lockers on their way out. The car riders and the students who walk file out after the madness clears from the hallway, Karkat among that calmer crowd. He walked with Terezi out to the car rider area, which was just the front of the school, so he could wait with her for her mother to go pick her up. The duo sat down on the benches near the flag pole, and they resumed talking about what seemed to be nothing, but was basically code for "John is on his way over so act as casual as you possibly can". It took every ounce of effort not to turn and watch the idiot run over like he's being chased by a flock of geese and laugh, but he managed anyway. The human stopped running once he approached the bench, sticking his head between the two.

"Have you guys seen Dave? He took my book bag and my bus is about to leave." He asks, obviously out of breath. Which, for some reason, pushed every thought Karkat had in the back, and he remembered the similar panting john had a few weeks prior.

"I can't see anything." Terezi chuckles, and John laughs, and Karkat turned to look down at the concrete ground.

"Karkat, seriously, what's wrong?" John asks. Karkat shook his head, and he looked back over to John, cheeks slightly flushed from both frustration and the anger from Johns dense mind.

"Dave left. He got in his car and he drove away. Not but three minutes ago." Karkat says. "Terezi, your mom is here." He says, and Terezi perked up.

Karkat stood up and helped guide Terezi over to the car, waving at her mother like he always did. He helped her get into the car, and ruffled her hair again, before shutting said door and stepping back, watching her drive off. Then, he troll walked over and sat back down. John walked around and sat down next to him. Karkat turned his head and stared at him, one eyebrow raised in confusion at the fact John hasn't left yet. Mostly since his bus is leaving right now.

"Why are you still here? Your bus is leaving." He says. John scooted closer, but Karkat inched in the same way to avoid getting to close to him.

"You've been avoiding me." John says. Karkat chuckled and shook his head, which made John huff out in frustration. "You need to talk to me. Ever since the one night, you've been -"

"I Haven't been avoiding you. Don't bring up that night. If you're coming over, come on." Karkat bit his lip and stood up, throwing his book bag over his shoulder, waiting for John to do the same.

"Why don't you want me to bring it up?" John asks, standing up along with him. They both began walking across the large parking lot to get to the sidewalk that leads out of the school. "I've actually been wanting to talk to you about it."

"We can talk about that at my house, alright? Fuck if i start talking about it now, I'll end up crying or some shit and you'll have to walk me across the street as i wipe away my translucent red tears." John says, earning a laugh from the both of them.

"Okay, i can make do with that agreement. What do you want to talk about now?" John asks, and Karkat pursed his lips in concentration. John watched carefully, before he looked ahead again.

"Let's talk about Roxy. She seems to really like you. And you seem to really like her." Karkat says, and John cleared his throat directly after, which sparked a curiosity inside Karkats mind.

"Oh, right. She is cool. She likes movies and junk like that, and she's funny too! But uh, i don't know if it'll last for a while. I like her but i don't think its in a serious romantic sense. Does that make sense?" He asks. Karkat nodded, earning a sigh of relief from John. "Don't get me wrong, i feel like an ass for already thinking of breaking up with her, but it was sort of.. rushed? I barely knew her when she asked me out, and even you know i can't say no for shit."

"I get what you're saying. And if you don't like her that way, don't lead her on. It sucks being led on, not a fun feeling in the long run." Karkat says. "I don't have anything against her, but she seems pushy too." He shrugged.

"You think correctly. She doesn't let me hang out with any female friends in the fear I'll cheat on her. So i haven't talked to Rose in like, a week. I miss everyone." He chuckled, and Karkat scoffed.

"Where is she now, by the way?" He asks. John shrugged. "Shit, you don't know where your girlfriend is. How charming of you, Egbert." He joked.

"Oh, hush. I meant i don't know what she does after school. And we don't ever meet up after school so.. i just have no idea know where she is. And, please don't refer to her as 'my girlfriend'', it freaks me out." He says.

"Right, sorry. But, seriously, if you don't like her in the romantic sense, just break up with her. I say this on her behalf, not yours. Fuck you, i don't like you." He crossed his arms.

"Oh, lighten up, Karkat. Of course you like me, because if you didn't, you would've punched me by now." He says. Karkat rolled his eyes, and John threw an arm around him. "How about, when we get to your house, we go to your room and i can kick your ass in grand theft auto like i always do?"

"Bullshit! i beat you last time!" He says, and he moved away from him, hopping onto the sidewalk. "I'll beat you this time. You won't win again. I've been practicing."

"Oh, have you now?" He asks. "Who've you been practicing with?" He asks, jogging up and next to Karkat again, holding an arm out to make sure he doesn't walk into the road before the crosswalk pole changes for them to cross the street. Karkat went along with it.

"Dave comes over sometimes and i beat him i the game all the time. Seeing him get mad is the funniest thing, his face goes bright fucking red and i swear his ears will start smoking." Karkat says, and John just nodded.

John felt jealously bubble up in his chest, and he clenched his jaw shut to make sure he didn't say anything rude sounding. The idea of Someone else hanging out with Karkat in the way he's supposed to is what's making him jealous. Mostly since he doesn't hang out with Karkat like that anymore, and he's surprised Karkat's even letting him come over. The light changed, and they began crossing the street.

"So.. Dave, huh?" John asks. Dave was johns good friend, don't get him wrong, but Dave is somewhat known to seduce the people he likes. But he doesn't fully know Dave's feelings towards Karkat, so he doesn't know what they do. "What other stuff do you two do when you're alone?"

"If you're suggesting that we fuck, John, think again. I've only ever been with you when it comes to that stuff, relax." He says. John blushed some, and he scratched behind his head.

"I still don't get how you can read me that easily. Like, you know what I'm thinking when i try to imply something different." John says. Karkat rolled his eyes.

"Its the fact you do that. It makes it really fucking obvious when you do that. a baby could tell what you're thinking." He snickered.

"Ha-Ha. But seriously, We do need to talk about that when we get to your house. I have questions and I'm about.. 60% positive you have some too." John nodded to himself. and Karkat nodded along with him.

They continued walking for another few minutes, arriving to Karkats house quickly. The house was small, since it was just Karkat and his dad who lived there, kind of like Johns situation, accept he has Jade, who was his twin sister. Karkat unlocked the front door and stepped inside first, waiting for John to come in too. Once John walked in completely, Karkat shut his front door, and went over to put his bag down by the closet near the front door.

"So, what do you plan on doing? because if we play the game first, then talk, we're going to forget and not talk. and if we talk first, I'll be emotional and you'll beat me in the game." Karkat says.

"True. So, how about we just watch a movie? And since its Friday, we can play the game later tonight." John looked down to his cellphone, sighing. "Roxy wants me to go to her house." He says.

"You can go if you want to. I don't care." Karkat says, and he flopped down on the couch, watching as John typed on his phone.

"No, I'm staying with you. You wont get rid of me that easily, I'm a persistent guy." John smirked, and he locked his phone screen before he sat down next to Karkat on the couch. "I told her i was hanging out with you, and if you'll let me stay the night..?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not letting you sleep in my bed again. You fucked up my mattress." Karkat grumbled, which earned a laugh from John.

"Karkat, me sleeping in your bed didn't fuck up the mattress. Us-"

"I Know what fucked up the mattress, shut up." Karkat blushed. John put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer again. "John, move your arm before I eat it."

"Whoa there, Karkat. I need that arm. Its my favorite arm." He says, however he kept his arm there. Karkat eventually gave in, and he leaned against him slightly. "So, can we talk about it now?"

"Yeah, yeah. You ask questions first, ill find us a movie." Karkat says quietly, flipping through the movie channels to see what was on first, ears quirked upwards to listen to John.

"Well, uh.. Before we did anything, you said we couldn't ever do it again. And that we should just stay friends after that." John says. "And what bugs me about it the most is that after it was done, you just kind of.. left? You slept in the living room, and at like 7 in the morning, you told me to get out and go home."

"I did that because i didn't want to lose you as a best friend. and me telling you to leave was me being crabby in the morning, and my back hurt from sleeping on the couch, and i was confused." Karkat says. "What i want to know is why you did it so.. gently? Lovingly would be another word, i guess."

"You.. Karkat, oh my god. That was a dumb question. I did it gently because one, it was our first time. Two, i didn't want you to hurt at all during it. Three, its because i wanted it to be worth something. I mean, not many best friends take each others virginities. It was special for me, as cheesy as that sounds." John rubbed his forehead, and he looked down to Karkat. "Did you think i just did it to do it?"

"Actually, yeah. I didn't. Congrats, you actually managed to tell what i meant this time." Karkat shifted some, and he sat up, moving Johns arm. "Then right after you got with Roxy. I mean, fuck, was i supposed to think when you did that? You fuck me, then go and fuck another girl. You didn't seem to care that we did it at all, and Dave talks about how he uses sweet moves at first, then he would not do it again after that one time, and move on. That's what i thought you were doing."

"Karkat, that's a dick move. I would never, ever do that. I told you i only said yes to Roxy because she asked and i didn't want to hurt her feelings. I guess I didn't take yours into consideration either. I messed it up, and i take the blame for this one." John admits, and Karkat shook his head.

"I have to take some of the blame too, though. I fucked up on my part too, but mine was literally right after instead of a day later." He shrugged. John shrugged.

"Well, now that its all cleared up, i have one more question to ask." John says. Karkat turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "Are you jealous that I'm dating Roxy?" He asks.

"No. Maybe a little. But i have good reason for it, she up and took you from me entirely. You stopped hugging me, so i started rejecting hugs completely. So yeah, I'm jealous that she took you from me." He huffed, and looked away. "Don't give me that smile, it doesn't help.

"Karkat, its adorable! I never knew you were jealous of Roxy, and that she took all my killer Egbert hugs from you." He scooted over, and he hugged Karkat tightly. "You don't have to be jealous, don't worry your little head." He says calmingly.

Karkat waited until John stated getting irritated he wasn't hugging him back; which you could tell because John would start head-butting him. Karkat shifted and turned, and he hugged him back, shutting his eyes. Then Johns phone started ringing, so he pulled back and reached for it, rolling his eyes at the caller ID. He didn't hear his phone go off, and Roxy was obviously mad John was at Karkats house. John stood up, and answered it with caution.

"Hello?" he asks. And he began walking back and fourth, his eyes looking up while he listened to Roxy explain how she doesn't want John over there because they had sex before. "Roxy, relax. I wont do anything with him." He says. The yelling he heard over the phone quieted down. "Okay. Tomorrow, yeah. I'll see you then. Bye." he hung up.

"That sounded exhilarating." John says sarcastically, earning a groan from John, who felt as though he spoke a little too seen on the 'wont do anything with him' part of the conversation. "Well fuck, Egbert, speak." Karkat says.

"Sorry, sorry. Roxy got mad because she thinks were going to have sex again or something." He says, and Karkat chuckled.

"Interesting. Now, come on, i found a movie." Karkat says, and he waited for John to sit down next to him again, before he began playing the movie, his eyes locked on the screen.

Despite the two of them having their focus on the TV, they were both thinking the same exact thing. Which was the fact they both wanted to do it again, but John was still with Roxy, and Karkat was worried about old feelings he tried to force away would come right back to bite him in the ass. About thirty minutes into the movie, the two of them were knocked the fuck out. John fell back on the couch, and Karkat flopped on top of him. John had Karkat fitted between his legs, the troll laying on his side. Karkats arm was extended out, the other tucked in. John had one arm down and resting on Karkats back, the other behind his head. Due to lack of sleep they had that week, neither of them woke up, even when Johns phone began ringing over and over again.

John was first to wake up about three hours later. He stayed put, and he moved his one hand up so he could check his phone, seeing about 6 missed calls from Roxy, and one from his dad. He sent his dad a text simply saying he's going to stay the night with Karkat, then he made sure Karkat was still asleep, before he called Roxy. He shifted some to make sure Karkat wouldn't fall off of him and the couch, then she answered.

"What?" John asks, voice lowered due to the fact he just woke up. Roxy began spitting accusations that he was cheating, which confused John for a second, before he chuckled. "Roxy, i fell asleep on his couch, chill out. I didn't cheat on you with him." He spoke quietly. "Calm down, okay?"

They continued to talk quietly, and John reassured he wasn't sleeping with Karkat, but he did fall asleep with him. She hung up about ten minutes later. John lowered his hand again, and shut his eyes, running his hand slowly through the trolls hair while he slept. Karkat wormed up higher, one hand moving up o johns chest, holding onto his shirt lightly. His heart thumped, and he nearly had a heart attack when the front door suddenly opened. John tilted his head back, seeing it was just Karkats dad.

"John! I haven't seen you in a while." Mr. Vantas says cheerfully, as usual. John chuckled, one hand still petting Karkats hair.

"Hey Mr. Vantas. I missed being here. Karkat refused to have me over." He says, earning a laugh from Karkats dad. "How've you been?" He asks.

"Oh, I've been alright. Its been a slow couple of weeks, but they've been relaxing at the same time. I ran into your father today also, he wanted me to tell you to clean your room when you go back home." He nodded. "Is Karkat sleeping?" He asks.

"No." Karkat says, but he stayed laying on John, eyes shut. "Thanks to our booming, loud, preacher-like voice, i woke up." He added. John stopped petting his hair, and Karkat flicked his chest. "Asshole, just because i woke up doesn't mean you have to stop." he mumbled.

"Oh, well excuse me." John says, and he resumed petting his head. He looked back over to see Karkats dad grinning and watching the two of them. "Yes..?" John asks.

"Are you to finally dating?" Mr. Vantas asks, his eyebrows raised in excitement. John and Karkat both sat straight up, sputtering 'no's and 'no way's as much as they could. "Oh, whatever you say. You're forgetting being a counselor and a therapist means i can tell when two people like each other. Now, I'll leave you two alone and go back up to my room." He added, and with that, he walked off.

John sat there with a blank stare, and Karkat was covering his face. Then John turned and looked over to Karkat, who peeked at him through his hands, then he covered his face again. John chuckled, and he laid back down, and Karkat laid back down on to of him, looking up at him.

"Your dad cracks me up, dude." John says, earning a slap to the chest from the lovely Karkat. "Easy now, if you leave a mark, Roxy might think I'm cheating." He whispers.

"You are one cold motherfucker." Karkat snickered, and he looked over to the TV again, and John went back to petting his hair. "I don't want you to go with her tomorrow." he sighed. "I have you again for now and i want you to stay here." He added.

"I knew you wouldn't want me to. I just didn't think you would say it out loud." John says, swallowing. "I'm going to her house at around 2 tomorrow afternoon, so i can stay until then." John says.

"Do you two kiss like we did?" Karkat asks quietly. "Or do you touch her like you did me?" He added. John sighed deeply, and he shook his head.

"I don't kiss her like that, and i don't touch her like i did you." john says. "I told you, Karkat. That night was just for us. I wont repeat that with anyone else but you." He looked down at him, a slight smile on his face. "Why are you so worried about it?"

"Because she's hot, and a girl, and doesn't have a weird tentacle that will latch onto anything it can." Karkat mumbled.

"Hey now, you know i like your bulge. I think i proved that pretty well, if i may say so myself." John smirked, and Karkat blushed.

"You didn't, uh.. you didn't have to be so fucking gentle, you know. I get you wanted it to be sweet, and i liked it, but you didn't have to be so soft." He added.

"Duly noted, Karkat." He chuckled, and he let his eyes stay focused on Karkat. It was quiet, but despite that, they were both thinking of that night again. Now that it didn't bug them anymore, it was a memory they wanted to relive, and anyone could tell at this point.

To make it simple, John took his sweet time, but he still managed to drive Karkat completely nuts. Before they actually had sex, the foreplay was what did most of the work. He could remember easily Johns head fitted between his thighs, the way his eyes flashed each time he looked up again, how soft his hands were, and the roughest part was that Karkat bucked his hips too hard, and John held them down. And for John, he can remember the way Karkat squirmed when he was down on his knees, how he would whimper when he started to rub the bases of his horns, and the way he would keep bucking his hips if John touched the right spots. But, before any of that, the desperate kisses they had, and the way Karkat didn't stop grinding his hips, even when John was trying to get his pants off. It was gentle for the most part, which Karkat and John were both happy for, but they did want to go again, Karkat probably wanting it a little more than John did.

The only problem Karkat had was John and his inability to say no. He knows John wont be able to break up with Roxy, since he doesn't like hurting anyone's feelings, and since they're still together, he doesn't want to be the reason they break up. Even if Karkat is 100% in love with him, and John feels the exact same way about Karkat. So, for now, Karkat would have to keep himself calm, and he would have to be patient. Because Johns the one that's worth waiting for, so he would gladly wait for him until it was the right time. No matter how badly he wanted to be with him at this point.


	4. Chapter 4

The room was dark, the only light source being a table lamp that was on the table next to the couch. Framed pictures of wizards and family lined along the walls evenly, thunder rumbling from outside quietly. John glanced down at himself, seeing he is in nothing but a pair of boxers in Roxy's house, sitting on her slightly uncomfortable couch. He heard footsteps coming from the staircase, the should sneakers make when they hit wooden floors aside from the typical tap high-heels made. John wanted to stand up, walk away since he has no clue why he was here in the first place, but his body wouldn't let him.

John expected the reside of the household, Roxy, would be the one to come down the stairs, however who he saw completely changed that idea. Karkat walked down silently, wearing pair of blue sneakers and black jeans, but that was all he had on. Johns eyes flickered across the trolls torso, despite how many times he has seen it before. He always loved how his grub scars, lined up in twos on both sides, protruding only slightly, fit him so perfectly. The way his stomach wasn't entirely flat, and super soft at that. Every last thing down to the way his hips were.

The troll took a seat next to John, crossing his legs as he always did, before he leaned his head against Johns shoulder. His head turned upwards, eyes locking on John until he turned to look back as well. Karkats eyes flashed a bright red, pupils slitted slightly. Karkats eyes only ever did that when he was turned on, which made John get more excited. John licked his lips, reaching his other arm around to help pull the troll into his lap, earning a light noise of surprise from Karkat.

"I've been waiting for you to do this again." Karkat says quietly, as if they'll be caught. John leaned in and pressed slow kisses to the trolls jawline, making his way down slowly - the way he knows Karkat enjoys.

John continued to kiss along his neck without a word, Karkats hand lightly scratching the back of his neck while he did so, in a way to tell John to keep going. So, the human began sucking against the more softer parts, earning little mewls of encouragement from Karkat. After John managed to leave a dark mark, he pressed a kiss to it before he went to do the same to a different part. Johns hands found their way to Karkats back, rubbing it slowly before he pulled him slightly closer, kissing back up Karkats neck to the spot behind his ear. With that, Karkat leaned in close enough to speak into Johns ear.

"I want you to touch me." He says, voice low and almost demanding. It sent a shiver through Johns spine, and he looked back up and into the trolls eyes, watching them flash again before the thunder crashed loudly.

John sat up straight, eyes wide as he looked around, seeing he is still in Karkats living room, and its storming outside. Karkat wasn't asleep near him, but he doesn't exactly remember falling asleep again anyway. With a sigh, he flopped back down and reached for his cellphone, seeing it was only 1 in the morning. The feeling of slight frustration creeping up slowly, since the damned thunder woke him up from the dream he was looking forward to having. However, once John had calmed himself down, he stood up from the couch and stretched, groaning out in relief when his back cracked.

He made a short trip up the stairs and down the hall, skipping the bathroom since the lights were out, along with the spare bedroom and his dads room. Karkats bedroom was at the end of the hallway, which he had asked for since it was bigger than the extra room. John reached a hand out slowly, quietly twisting the doorknob. The door creaked for a second as he opened it, but it went quiet again shortly after. Clothes and books and papers were scattered across the floor, but for the most part the room was clean. Old Christmas lights across the top of Karkats bedframe was what lit it up enough, and John looked down to see Karkat curled up in his bed. He walked in entirely, shutting the door behind him, before he began looking around his room.

The walls were a dark green color, and the carpet was a simple cream or eggshell color. He had his bed to the far right corner, his dresser on the opposite side of his bed, which held the TV on top to make watching his silly movies from his bed easier. He had posters everywhere, a closet, a nightstand, typical things you would see in any room. The only thing that stood out was the one wall he had dedicated entirely to his friends and family. Pictures of him and his dad from the ages of 1 to 17 across it. The last day of summer camp when they were 9; also known as the time they first met. Pictures of the two going swimming together, the time John go bit by a crab and started crying, school pictures, all of that. He had a ton of pictures with Kanaya too, as well as newer pictures of him and Terezi, Dave, and Rose.

Backtracking some to that camping trip over the summer, John first saw Karkat when he refused to participate in playing the Name Game with the rest of their group. John tried to introduce himself and Karkat just bit his hand, which made John laugh. From then on, Karkat only did activities with John, shared a bunk bed with John, pretty much did everything with him. When the last day came along, Karkat got upset, only to cheer up when he found out John didn't live but 20 minutes from his house. So, they said their goodbyes, Mr. Vantas met Mr. Egbert, they exchanged addresses and phone numbers, and that's how their wonderful journey to friendship began.

John smiled at the thought, looking down at his hand to see he still had those dull teeth mark scars in his right hand. He looked over the pictures again, before he looked back over to Karkat, who remained still and asleep. John walked over to the side of his bed and tapped his arm, which woke the troll up instantly. No words were exchanged - Karkat slid over some and held up the blankets, eyes closing again. The human crawled into the bed next to him, fixing the blanket over the two of them, before he set his glasses down, and just fell right back asleep.

John woke up the next morning on the floor, one of his legs under Karkats bed while his arms stretched out. He saw Karkats leg dangle off the edge of the bed, laughing tiredly at the wonderful, wonderful view he had of Karkats leg. He sat up on the floor, and reached up, grabbing his phone again. The time read 8am, which was roughly the time John woke up on the weekends. He checked his messages, seeing Roxy was already messaging him. He doesn't mind being pestered, but sometimes it gets annoying to constantly get bugged about what you were doing.

TG: john hey are you awake

TG: when and where do u wanna meet today

TG: we can like

TG: go to my house or somethin idk

TG: or we could go see a movie that would be cool

EB: hey, hey. just woke up, sorry.

EB: also we could see a movie, yeah.

EB: i'll have to run home and get ready though, i didn't bring anything with me to karkats house.

EB: we went straight from school to his house!

TG: hm is that right

EB: that isn't what i meant.

TG: its whatever

TG: i'll see you at the amc at around like 4

TG: bye 3

EB: yeah, later!

John locked his phone screen, before he stood up from the floor, setting it back down. He reached out and began adjusting Karkat on the bed, tucking his arms and legs back together before he pulled the blanket back over him. With that, he turned and walked out of his room, stepping quietly through his house to make it downstairs to the couch. He knows for a fact he shouldn't have slept in the bed with him, since Karkat would probably get mad at him, or worse yet: Roxy finds out and accuses John of cheating. Again.

It kind of sucks, when you expect trust in a relationship but because you slept with one person, you suddenly cant be trusted. Roxy's usually super cool about all of this, but for some reason she sees Karkat as some sort of threat to their relationship, as unstable as it is. However, John won't be able to bring himself to break up with her. If there's anything John hates doing, its hurting someone's feelings. Sometimes he can get extremely sarcastic or rude, but normally he doesn't mean it.

In all honesty, John would rather just remain friends with Roxy, regardless of his feelings towards Karkat - the same feelings he's still trying to pretend don't exist. But, the more he sees Karkat, the stronger those feelings get, and since they get so strong, he wants to spend as much time with Karkat as much as he can. Not to mention the overwhelming feeling of wanting to sleep with Karkat again eating at him. That dream he had was probably as close as he was going to get to that again. Which he was okay with, since he didn't want to fuck it up again, but he did miss the way Karkat clung to him.

John adjusted so he was laying down on the couch, and he shut his eyes again. Not from being tired; he wanted to relax and think about the way he is going about this. Which, he now knows is a horrible way of going about both Karkat and his relationship with Roxy. Johns eyebrows furrowed together when he felt a weight on top of him, opening his eyes to see Karkat curled up on his chest. Karkat wasn't looking at John, he had his eyes closed.

"Good morning, Karkat." John says, his voice still lowered and tired sounding from the fact he had just woken up not too long ago. Karkat flipped around, scooted upwards, and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Johns neck. "Did you sleep okay?" He asks.

"I slept just fine but that doesn't mean to fucking leave me in the bed by myself." Karkat mumbled, Johns hand going to Karkats back, rubbing it slowly. "I don't want you to go with Roxy." Karkat says quietly. John felt his chest tighten from hearing him say that.

"I'll just go see a movie with her, then I'll come back here." John says. Karkat shook his head and attempted to get closer to him, before he sat up some and pressed his forehead to Johns own. "Karkat, i have to leave soon."

"I don't care. You said it before, I'm yours and you're mine. I don't want you to go with Roxy, John. I don't want someone who's mine go with someone who thinks the same thing." Karkat mumbled, pressing his lips to Johns.

John didn't pull back from the kiss, like he knew he should've, but he cant help himself at this point. Every ounce of desire began washing over him as the kiss started to get a lot more heated. Johns hands lowered down to Karkats thighs, which were bare from the shorts he had on. Karkat felt his cheeks heat up, and he pulled back for a second from the kiss, giving John time to crane his neck to begin pressing kisses to Karkats neck, earning a light moan from the troll. John managed to sit himself up more, but Karkat remained straddling his lap.

"Again." Karkat panted out. John was confused at first, but when he felt Karkat shift on his lap, he knew exactly what he meant by that. "Lets do it again, before you go with Roxy. I wont leave marks so she wont be suspicious." Karkat huffed out.

John simply nodded, his heart thumping in his chest. They both knew for a fact they shouldn't do it, but honestly, at this point they didn't care. The feeling of wanting each other so bad was too strong, which was already started to drive them crazy. John with the way he kissed against his neck, and Karkat with the way his hips rocked.

Johns lips traveled back up Karkats neck, pressing to the trolls own again. Karkats arms wrapped around Johns neck, kissing back in the same needy way john had. Karkat got hit with a sudden urge to be as close as he could get to John, so he drew back from the kiss and pulled off his pajama shirt, John taking a hint and doing the same thing. They both grinned, and they went back in to resume the kiss they'd both craved for a while.

The two had a while before John had to leave, but they both got super tired last time and fell asleep for a few hours, which is what they were afraid would happen again, since if they did, John would be late to meet up with Roxy, which would cause some serious drama.


End file.
